


No More 'I'm Sorry's'

by mamacyno



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: 2x05 partial spec, 2x05 spoliers, F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 18:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14314719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamacyno/pseuds/mamacyno
Summary: Lucy told Wyatt she was happy he had Jessica back, and she meant it. But bringing his wife to the bunker was not what she had in mind. (Spec fic continuation of 2x05 preview that takes place in the bunker.)





	No More 'I'm Sorry's'

Jiya wanders into the mess hall as Lucy is taking food out of the refrigerator. Her movements are less than gentle as she semi-slams the jelly jar down on one of the tables.

“Making lunch?” Jiya asks, slightly startling Lucy whose thoughts were obviously elsewhere.

“Huh? Oh. Yeah. I figured I would make something for John to eat when he wakes up,” Lucy replied as she fiddled with the twist tie on the plastic bag holding the loaf of bread. It was a task that would be much easier if she had the full use of both of her arms.

Worried Lucy was on the verge using her teeth to free the bread from the bag, Jiya reached out a hand and asked, “Want some help?”

Lucy happily handed over the loaf of bread with a sheepish smile and nodded. It’s no secret to her bunker-mates that food preparation isn’t one of the jobs she gravitates to, and in this case, she only used John’s nutritional needs as an excuse to make a quick getaway from Wyatt and Jessica.

While Jiya worked on the sandwich, Lucy walked over to the cupboard to find some potato chips when Wyatt seemed to appear out of nowhere at her elbow. Lucy willed her body not to react to the sensory overload of the smell of his skin or the warmth of his breath, as she heard him ask, “Hey, Luce. Can I talk to you for a minute?”

Lucy took what she hoped was a silent breath to regain her composure, grabbed the bag of chips from the open cupboard and replied, “Sorry. I’m busy at the moment,” as she closed the cupboard door and turned away from him.

Wyatt gave Jiya a pleading look while Lucy’s back was turned. Jiya immediately understood, and said to Lucy, “Go ahead, Lucy. I’ve got this. I’ll finish up and deliver a tray to John after I’ve put everything away.”

Lucy looked at Jiya and considered protesting for about half a second, but she knew that a conversation with Wyatt had to happen sooner or later, so why not now? Besides, she had some things to get off her chest, and there was no time like the present. Lucy turned back to face Wyatt and put out her arm to silently tell him to lead the way.

She followed him as he swiftly walked through the bunker to avoid running into anyone until they were at the door of the empty bathroom. Lucy paused and looked at him quizzically.

“I’m hoping we can avoid another interruption,” he said in reply to her unspoken question. “Please? Just give me a few minutes. That’s all I ask.”

Lucy nodded and entered first and leaned against one of the sinks. Wyatt followed her in and leaned against the door that he gently shut behind them. Lucy stood with her arms crossed and lips pursed waiting for Wyatt to say the first word. But as soon as she heard him start with, “I’m sor-”, she held up her hand and interrupted him.

“No. Don’t toss me anymore ‘I’m sorry’s’, because there is only one thing that I want you to be sorry about; and that is bringing your wife to the bunker where we are all literally _trapped_ _to-ge-ther_ ,” Lucy said emphasizing the syllables of the last word.

Wyatt took a small breath to respond, but she continued, “I meant it when I said I was thrilled for you, Wyatt, because your happiness is important to me. But I also meant it when I told you to take the time that you need to figure this stuff with Jessica out away from here!” Lucy gestured with her good arm at their surroundings, and that’s when her nerve started to break. She trailed off as she finished with “Away from me.”

She put her face in her right hand and let out a deep, exhausted breath. She was tired. She was tired of holding in her frustration and resentment about this mess. She was tired of once again feeling like she was on the losing side in this twisted tale that began the first time she heard the name Rittenhouse.

Wyatt resisted his gut reaction to hold Lucy and try to reassure her like he did in her room just a few weeks ago. But he did take a tentative step closer in hopes that she would let him speak now.

“Lucy, I didn’t mean for this to turn out like this. I couldn’t explain to Jessica why the last six years are a void to me without her knowing the truth and seeing the Lifeboat for herself.” When Lucy didn’t move to interrupt, he took another step closer to her. “But also how could I stay away? You… Rufus… the team still need me here. The mission isn’t over, and you need a soldier.”

Lucy raised her head almost defiantly and responded, “We have Flynn for that now.” 

She regretted the words almost immediately. She saw in Wyatt’s (beautiful) blue eyes how much she hurt him as clearly as she felt the pang of guilt that hit her in the chest. He dropped his head and stared at the floor.

“I’m sorry,” she sighed not missing the irony of using the words she had just denied him to say. “I didn’t mean to suggest that he could replace you. He never could.” This time she took the next and final step to close the chasm between them, so that Wyatt was within arm’s reach. She tenderly placed her hand on his scruffy cheek to raise his head so that she could see his eyes once more. “But,” she continued, “you have to admit that you’re not exactly at the top of your game at the moment. I mean, you’ve pretty much regressed back to your reckless hothead ways these past few days.” Lucy willingly gave a little lighthearted smile hoping it would warrant one from Wyatt in return.

Wyatt didn’t disappoint. He gave a smile that reached his eyes and chuckled as he replied, “What do you mean? You’re saying that, because I happened to bring not one but two civilians into our secret government bunker?”

Lucy dropped her hand from his face and let it rest gently on his chest where she leaned her forehead as she joined in his laughter. As their laughs faded and their bodies stilled, she told herself ‘Hell with it’ and allowed herself to steal a moment to put the side of her face to his chest to hear his heartbeat. Wyatt must have said the same thing to himself, because he put a hand against the back of her head and breathed in the scent of her hair.

The tap on the door was immediately followed by the click of the doorknob, but they managed to quickly separate and were standing in opposite corners by the time the door was open, and Jiya was peering inside.

“Umm, guys… Sorry to interrupt,” Jiya said sheepishly with a familiar guilty look on her face. “But, uh, I went to bring John his lunch, and he’s gone.”

Before Lucy or Wyatt could react, the door alarm blared throughout the bunker…

**Author's Note:**

> I am by no means a writer, but I’m so inspired by all of the talented #lyatt fan fiction writers who share their beautiful stories. This is my first fictional writing since my German creative writing class in college 2+ decades ago, so thank you for endulging me by reading!
> 
> I also need to give credit to my fellow shippers who inspired the scene setting and dialog with their own speculations in their Tumblr posts!


End file.
